Light of Arthur
by King Prat
Summary: SEQUEL to Born of Magic. Arthur has settled into his role as King of Camelot and begun the slow process of uniting Albion. Yet a growing darkness threatens the land and Arthur must prove why he rose again. He and Merlin must find a way to combine their magic as king and warlock or watch as the world they swore to protect go up in flames.
1. Celebration of Magic

Hello readers!

Here is the SEQUEL to BORN OF MAGIC. It'll be best to read that one first before reading this one. This story had been brewing in the back of my mind while I was wrote _Born of Magi_ c and I'm glad I decided to go with it. It's been fun for me and enjoyable because now I know my world. Maybe it's me, but I just grew confused on exactly what the Five Kingdoms were in Merlin. So I devised my own solution to the Five Kingdoms, and declared them to be the East of Albion instead of all, because obviously there were more than five kingdoms in Albion on the show. Oh, and a bit of warning, there will be slight slash in this story.

We have new characters from the show get introduced, once again their backstories have been changed yet I tried to keep true to their personalities as they were on the show.

As for the timeline, this story takes place a year after Born of Magic. Now, go on, read! Enjoy the start of _Light of Arthur._

Oh, and as always, I don't own Merlin.

* * *

"Where's Arthur?"

That was the sixth time that morning the very question had been asked.

As the Advisor, the Right-Hand Man, secret Court Sorcerer, it was up to Merlin to answer that.

Instead he just shot an exasperated look at George, Arthur's manservant of the past year.

George was pale, stricken, like whatever he said would send him to the gallows. "He wasn't in bed when I went to rouse him this morning."

Merlin leaned against the edge of the Round Table. Arthur had one built, with the same ancient engravings as the one found in the Ruined Castle of the Ancient Kings. The scary thing was, Arthur had been the one to engrave them. With each day, there were more secret hidden talents Merlin found out about Arthur.

Him shirking from responsibly was no secret, yet this was the first time it had happened since Arthur had been crowned King of Camelot.

Leon, Arthur's Head Male Knight, rose a brow. "Did he get abducted and we just don't know it?"

Isolde, his Head Female Knight, scoffed at that, whipping her long blonde ponytail from her shoulder. "After the new training regimen and strict guard routines, I'll be surprised if a fly slipped by unnoticed."

She raised a fine point.

Morgana drummed her fingers along the table. "I suggest he cracked and finally ran away from the burdens of duties."

Gwaine grumbled and handed Percival a small pouch of coins.

Tristan glared. "Did you bet on our King?"

Lancelot hurried placed his own pouch back into his trousers.

Tristan caught it. "You're supposed to be the most noble of us all."  
Lancelot grinned sheepishly.

Merlin rubbed his temples.

"Arthur was in the right frame of mind when he retired for the night," George said.

"He and Uther have been in better moods this month," Gaius pointed out.

Merlin simmered at that thought. The arguments behind closed doors, the constant disappointment. Uther had berated Arthur for destroying his kingdom. Arthur had allowed Uther to remain on the council at the start of his reign. Yet after barely a month, Arthur dismissed him.

The council kept their affairs private from the people.

Yet no one could hid the heighten tension between father and son.

Each and every day, a part of Merlin hated Uther more.

Arthur was his son. And in the first year alone, he accomplished what no king had ever done.

Granted, he accidentally killed King Caerleon and almost started a war with Queen Annis. Arthur prevented it with bargains of peace. Merlin never forgot what he overheard Queen Annis say to Arthur that day:

 _"There's something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something that gives me hope for us all."_

For the first time, Arthur achieved a true peace treaty with the Five Kingdoms, the eastern kingdoms of Albion: Amata, ruled by King Alined, Daobeth, ruled by King Olaf, Gawant, ruled by Lord Godwyn, and Svealand, ruled by King Alrik.

Merlin and Arthur spent many nights together, pouring over books, studying the other kingdoms, figuring out a compromise, a way to ensure _true_ peace.

Merlin never forgot the day he and Arthur traveled to Svealand to obtain a peace treaty. It was like Arthur was in heavenly bliss. Arthur achieved peace through trail by combat, like how kings were selected there. Arthur had refused to use his magic during the fight and Merlin nearly thought Arthur was going to have his head sliced off by Alrik's ax.

Arthur beamed from ear to ear the rest of the evening when he won. _"This is how kings should be chosen!"_ he had told Merlin.

Merlin had disagreed. Kings should be chosen by heart and by brains. Merlin was glad Arthur had more brains than he liked to show off. But he knew that Arthur was a warrior at heart.

He'd seen the carefree look on Arthur's face when he trained, Arthur always seemed so free with a sword in hand.

Now Arthur was missing and the Druids were set to arrive into Camelot tonight.

It wouldn't look good if the king wasn't there to greet them. Arthur had something up in his hands. He's been hiding something from Merlin, running him ragged with errands and kingly business which Arthur trusted him with.

Merlin massaged his temple. He blinked as he realized everyone was staring at him.

He sighed. "Get the castle prepared for tonight. The Druids will arrive soon and we need to be ready for the festival. We're to make peace with them and I won't let Arthur screw this up." He slumped down into his seat. "You know your duties."

Everyone stood and obeyed, heading off for their specific assigned task.

George remained behind.

Merlin stared up at him.

George cleared his throat and left.

Where could Arthur be?

Merlin swore that when he found Arthur, he was going to kill him.

* * *

Arthur hacked off the thick vine, creating an open path before him. He grumbled as he walked through a wall of spider webs. He pried the sticky substance from his face.

Eirian snorted and stomped his hooves behind him.

Arthur glanced back with a glare before he stared at the path ahead. "If you're saying this was a bad idea..." he exhaled a heavy sigh, "I'm beginning to agree with you."

 _What am I doing here?_

Merlin was going to kill him.

 _Don't back out now._

He had to do this.

Arthur thought back to a month ago when Hunith arrived in Camelot, he had accidentally overheard a private conversation between her and Gaius.

Okay, well, truthfully, he eavesdropped.

They were discussing Merlin, how powerful he's become, and Hunith made the offhand comment of how Merlin was growing more powerful than his father and how she wished Merlin's father could be there.

Then he heard the name Balinor, the last Dragonlord:

 _Arthur bristled and stormed into Gaius' chambers in fury._

 _Hunith and Gaius shot their heads up in surprise._

 _Arthur slammed his palm down on the table, knocking the contents over. "Merlin's father is still alive?"_

 _Hunith had recoiled and Arthur had almost felt sorry for her, almost._

 _Gaius' face turned red. "That conversation was not for your ears. You may be King but..."_

 _"Merlin thinks his father is dead. If this Balinor is still alive, doesn't Merlin deserve to know him?"_

 _"There's a reason why he doesn't!" Gaius snapped._

 _Arthur took a deep breath, trying to calm his kindling temper. He'd gotten better at handling it during the months as king. He noticed his skin would flare brighter when he was angry and it tended to frighten some people. Like Hunith. His voice was soft, "Don't you think he's old enough to make that choice?"_

 _"It's not Merlin's choice to make," Hunith said. "Balinor chose to leave to protect us, if he came here, if your father ever found out..." She covered her mouth._

 _"My father?" Arthur had asked._

 _Gaius sighed and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulders. "Balinor was a Dragonlord, a sorcerer who can speak the ancient tongues of dragons. Uther feared their powers, afraid they would bring the dragons back, so he slaughtered them all, save one."_

 _"Balinor..." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You helped him escape."_

 _Gaius gave a grim nod. "He took refuge in Ealdor...and then Uther found out."_

 _Arthur winced. "My father is the reason why Merlin never got to know his father?" This time, Arthur stepped back, staring down at his boots. That stung. In a way, Arthur felt responsible for it._

 _Hunith cupped Arthur's cheeks and lifted his chin so that they were eye-leveled. "You are not him. And you're right. Merlin does deserve to know his father. I thought I was trying to protect him..."_

 _She was trying to protect both Balinor and Merlin._

 _"Where is he?" Arthur suddenly asked._

 _Gaius' jaw slacked. "Sire...you don't hope to..."_

 _"Where is he?" Arthur stressed._

 _"There's only one way to find a dragonlord," Hunith said, tapping Arthur's cheeks with her palms. "You need a dragon."_

And thus why Arthur was in the middle of freaking NOWHERE!

He hacked another thick vine and tossed his sword to the ground in frustration. "Kilgharrah gave me bad directions!"

Eirian nickered, it almost sounded like he was laughing.

Arthur shot him a glare once again. He gestured to the path before him. "Do you want to take the lead since you think you know where we're supposed to go?"

Arthur got the sense Eirian smirked at him. _That little..._

A familiar roar pierced his ears.

Arthur has heard it enough to know that it wasn't Kilgharrah. His sharp eyes caught movement and he gestured to Eirian. "Get down!" he yelled.

A puff of flames billowed above them.

Arthur grabbed his sword and spun up.

A small red dragon, the scales highlighted with gold, flapped its wings above. It reeled its head back.

Arthur tapped into the warmth of the magic within him. The heat of it tingled in his skin. He stared hard at the small dragon: _"_ I am not your enemy _."_

The dragon blinked and then swallowed its flame attack. It hacked out a puff of smoke.

Arthur chuckled and lowered his sword. He held out a hand to the dragon.

The dragon regarded Arthur with slight suspicion before he edged cautiously toward Arthur.

 _"Tell me your name,_ " Arthur cooed.

"Pacem," the dragon replied. His voice sounded like a young kid's.

Arthur raised both brows. That meant peace in Latin...why had...

"What are you doing here?" a gruff voice boomed.

Pacem released a sharp shrill and flew back, flapping behind an older scruffy-looking gentleman, his brown-shoulder length hair tousled, his beard somehow trimmed nicely. His clothes looked like they'd hadn't been changed in a couple years.

Within a second, Arthur could see the resemblance to Merlin.

This was Balinor.

Arthur knew he should be worried about the other two dragons hovering behind Balinor.

One had green scales and half the size of Kilgharrah, the other was white, feminine, as small as Pacem.

Arthur held his hands up in a placating manner. "Where did you find those dragons?"

Balinor just stared at Arthur, hard lines in his features.

The silence stretched.

Arthur cleared his throat. "They're beautiful."

Confusion filtered across Balinor's eyes. Hardness filled them once again. "Why are you here?"

"I came here on behalf..."

"You have her eyes," Balinor suddenly interrupted. He uttered something in a rough language. The dragons suddenly perched their heads forward, ready to attack Arthur. "Tell me, _Arthur Pendragon,_ what are you doing here? Have you decided to fulfill your father's last wishes?"

Arthur didn't waver in fear. "I'm here for a friend."

"Friend, is it?" Balinor scoffed.

Eirian stomped closer, ready to protect Arthur.

Balinor's eyes narrowed. "Is that...a unicorn?"

Arthur was thankfully Eirian's horn began to grow back. "His name is Eirian."

Balinor glanced back at Arthur. "Unicorns are independent creatures, they are not meant to be chained to man."

"He is free," Arthur said.

"Forgive me if I do not trust the words of a _Pendragon,_ " he snarled.

"Do you trust the words of Hunith?" Arthur said.

Balinor blinked, a crack in his tough demeanor. "Hunith," he whispered. He raised a fist. "What did you do to her? Did you torture her to find me?"

"Oh, don't be a dollophead," Arthur groaned. He slapped his jaw shut as he realized he used a _Merlin_ insult.

Balinor's features softened. He smiled. "That's what she used to call me."

Arthur chuckled. _So, that's where Merlin gets it from._ "Yeah, her son calls me that a lot."

"She married?" Balinor said. He smiled sadly. "Good for her."

"No. Never did. He's _your_ son," Arthur said.

Balinor released a soft gasp. "I? A son? It's not possible."

"He's one of the most powerful warlock in Albion." Arthur smiled fondly. "My equal. He doesn't know you're alive..." Arthur took a step forward. "Tomorrow I'm planning to swear Merlin into my council as my official Court Sorcerer, it would mean a lot to him if you were there."

"You say he thinks I'm dead," Balinor said. "Keep it that way."

"Balinor," Arthur reached out a hand.

"No!" Balinor returned to an offensive stance. "I vowed to never to return to Camelot. Uther, your tyrant father, wants me dead. He's hunted me down all these years like an animal. If I return, I'll put Hunith at risk, my son!" His voice cracked. "A son I never knew I had...Your father ruined my life, I won't let him ruin theirs."

"He won't..." Arthur started.

Balinor laughed scornfully. "Oh, what would you know, boy? Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not. He lied to me! He betrayed me. How can I trust your words?"

"Because I am not my father," Arthur said.

"How can I know that?" Balinor cried.

" _Kilgharrah,"_ Arthur yelled.

Balinor furrowed his brows.

A dark shadow loomed over them.

Balinor's three dragons shrunk down behind Balinor.

Kilgharrah landed with a heavy thud behind Arthur, shaking the leaves off the trees around them.

"You can trust the words of the Once and Future King," Kilgharrah said.

"Kilgharrah..." Balinor gasped. "How...how did you escape?"

"It was Uther Pendragon's son, the very man who stands before you, who freed me from my chains," the Great Dragon explained.

"I thought you would've succumbed to vengeance..." Balinor whispered.

"I nearly did, if not for the depth of heart this young Pendragon showed me," Kilgharrah said and then he lowered his head to Arthur.

Balinor seemed to look at Arthur for the first time. "Your skin...it's lit with the glow of magic."

Arthur rubbed his arms. "Sorry, I can't exactly turn it off, not since..."

"You swore an oath..." Balinor dropped to his knees. "You're the Ruler of Albion."

"Oh...get up..." Arthur rubbed his brows. "That's not why I'm here."

Balinor rose back to his feet. "No? You have more of your mother in you than you know."

"You knew my mother?"

"I've crossed paths with Ygraine. She was a smart woman. Shame about her death."

"Yeah..." Arthur may have started to get past the fact that she died so that he could be born, yet it still stung. "Thank you."

"Balinor, old friend," Kilgharrah said. "I must ask: where did you find those dragons? I'd thought Uther destroyed the last of my kind."

Balinor grinned. "I've spent the past years searching for dragon eggs. I've hatched three. I was going to grow them to..." his words trailed off as he looked at Arthur.

How could Arthur blame him for that? Uther used Balinor to destroy the dragons. He forced Balinor to run from those he loved. He forced Merlin to grow up without his father.

How can Merlin look at Arthur and not see Uther? How could he not blame him?

"I understand," Arthur said. "I pray that you will seek a different path. Merlin's grown to love Camelot, it's his home."

"Merlin..." Balinor said his name softly as if it was a treasure. "My son? What's he like?"

"Perhaps you would like to meet him?"

"He doesn't know about me?" Balinor said.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of wanted to surprise him."

Balinor's features fell. "I cannot return to Camelot. Not while your father still rules."

Arthur wished he didn't take off his crown for this. "I'm the King of Camelot now. Uther has no power."

"Yet as long as Uther remains alive, Hunith and Merlin will be in danger. I'm sorry, I cannot take that risk."

"Balinor..."

"My son...watch over him for me. Tell him about me," Balinor said. He took a step back.

"No," Arthur said. "You be a man and face your family. You're not protecting them. You're being a coward!"

Balinor shook his head. "I'm sorry..." He stumbled back and disappeared into the forest, his dragons flying after him.

"Balinor!" Arthur bellowed after him. He took a step forward.

"Let him go, my king," Kilgharrah said softly. "I understand where he is coming from. I once, like him, lost my trust in humans. It'll take time for him to open his heart to others."

"How long will it take him to open his heart to his own son?" Arthur grumbled.

"Let him process this. It's a lot to take in."

Arthur sighed. "I was expecting more from him, I mean he is Merlin's..."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Merlin is a rare person."

Arthur had to agree to that.

* * *

"The Druids are just outside the gate!" Sir Kay announced as he stormed into the council room.

Merlin ran his fingers through his hair. "And we're short a king!"

"Maybe they won't notice he's not there," George offered up.

Sir Kay and Merlin both slowly turned to him and blinked.

George shrugged sheepishly and shrank back into the shadows of the pillars.

Merlin pulled at his hair. He inhaled a deep breath. "Okay. It'll be okay, we can do this. I can come up with some short of excuse..."

Sir Kay laughed. "How is it that you easily lied about being a sorcerer, but you're terrible at lying?"

"Apparently, I wasn't that good at lying about it," Merlin grumbled. He placed a hand on his hips and strolled to the window. He exhaled. He straightened the crease in his red tunic and shifted the blue scarf on his neck. It was strange wearing the same things, only nicer.

He wasn't used to dressing as a noble. He wasn't used to being in charge. He was always in the background. Arthur always told him that Merlin slipped quite well into the leadership role.

Merlin figured that he did enough worrying for the both of them.

Arthur always laughed everything away.

Whilst Merlin panicked.

How was it that Arthur didn't have a meltdown yet?

It wasn't like Merlin served in his new position without trouble. The lords and ladies of the court didn't trust him, they scorned him. They couldn't comprehend how a servant suddenly rose to become a member of the council.

Merlin didn't want Arthur to reveal his true role just yet. Camelot now knew him as Arthur's court advisor, but they didn't know his side job: Court Sorcerer.

He wondered when Arthur would finally legalize magic. They've both slowly been getting Camelot to accept it.

The Druids coming here was a big step.

He pitched the bridge of his nose. "Well, we should greet them," Merlin said.

Sir Kay bobbed his head.

While Arthur had Sir Leon and Lady Isolde address to him, Merlin had Sir Kay and Lady Guinevere.

He shook his head. The women hated being called ladies.

And Arthur was somehow charming for calling them Sir Isolde and Sir Guinevere.

Only Arthur.

He bounded down the hallway with Sir Kay and George behind him.

The Citadel was all prepared for the Samhain festival, Merlin wasn't exactly familiar with it. Ealdor wasn't known for celebrating festivals. Arthur had smiled good-naturedly when Merlin said as such. He told Merlin that Uther had discontinued the festivals as it related too much to the Old Religion. He had read about them in his mother's magic book: _Annals of Magic._

Cian, the kid sorcerer Arthur had befriended, was excited about it. They were to wear costumes, to guise themselves.

He rushed down through the lower towns, flanked by Sir Kay and George. George had somewhat become his servant as well as Arthur's. He had no idea when that happened.

He deduced it was Arthur's doing.

Merlin panted as he neared the gates.

Arthur had decided that it would be more proper to meet the visitors at the gate and walk with them through Camelot, as a gesture of good faith. He specifically stressed them to do so with the Druids, it would do well for the citizens of Camelot to see their king escorting the druids. Merlin scoffed inwardly. And Arthur wasn't here.

The Knights of the Round Table were gathered in a semi-circle near the gates. Morgana was in front of them, dressed in a proper gown.

"No Arthur?" she asked under her breath.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm going to kill him."

"The Druids approach!" a guard bellowed from the top of the barbican.

A groan echoed and the drawbridge lowered.

A guard at the gate squinted and turned to them. "They're not alone..."

"What?" Morgana hissed.

The guard gasped. "Oh, it's..."

A familiar burst of laughter reached Merlin's ears.

Iseldir walked through the drawbridge, clasping his chest.

He was accompanied by Arthur who was grinning from ear to ear. Merlin was surprised to Arthur dressed in his usual hunting attire. Dirt smeared his cheeks.

Iseldir smacked Arthur's back. "I believe it, my friend."

Merlin smiled. Hearing a druid calling Arthur that...it was a sign things were beginning to change.

Ruadan, the pepper-and-salt bearded council member, trailed in after them, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well...there's Arthur," Gwaine muttered behind him. "And now I have no money for the feast."

"Don't despair, Gwaine," Percival teased. "I'll buy you a bottle of mead."

Merlin rolled his eyes and made a mental note to tease Gwaine to no end tonight. His friend really needed to stop gambling against Arthur.

The rest of the druid clan gathered in like sheep behind them.

Arthur beamed when he caught sight of them. "Merlin!"

Merlin resisted the urge to give Arthur a piece of his mind. There's company after all. He'll kill Arthur later.

Iseldir reached out a hand for Merlin. "Emrys. Glad to see you are well. I hear you've quite surpassed the role as Arthur's advisor."

Merlin rose his brows as he shook Iseldir's hands. "Oh, he said that? Could I get that in writing?" Why was Arthur talking him up to the druids?

Greetings were made and soon the group led the druids toward the Citadel.

Merlin leaned in toward Arthur. "Where have you been?" he demanded in a harsh whisper.

A flicker of sadness crossed Arthur's features. "Took Eirian out for a run. Found the druids on my way back."

Merlin narrowed his gaze. Arthur was hiding something. He'll get it out of him sooner or later.

Eventually, Arthur walked ahead with Iseldir and Morgana.

Merlin wasn't surprised to see that Uther wasn't among them. He prayed that Uther remained civil during the druids' visit.

The citizens of Camelot were out and Merlin was shocked to see a few of them welcoming the members of the druids' clan.

Ruadan joined Merlin's side. "He's grown a long way since his Walk of Atonement."

Merlin was still stiffed about that. "Is he worthy in your eyes yet?"

Ruadan had the grace to look ashamed. "To be honest, I was plotting to kill him. I even had my daughter infiltrate the house of servants in Camelot to work her way up."

Merlin shot his gaze to him. Why was he confessing this to Merlin?

Ruadan chuckled. "Arthur came out and greeted us on a unicorn. Walked the remaining two hours with us, listening to us, inquiring about our culture, our needs, and hearing our stories."

Merlin turned to Arthur and watched as he tilted his head back with a laugh. His skin glimmered in a golden light. He almost looked like a god.

"He's listens, not many kings do that," Ruadan said.

"No...no, they don't."

"He said you taught him to."

 _But you must learn to listen as well as you fight._ It'd been nearly a year since Merlin advised him of that. A year? Has it only been that long?

"He says you're a good influence on him," Ruadan added.

"How long did you guys talk about me out there?"

Ruadan chuckled. "Not too long, if that's what you're worried about."

It wasn't that he was worried. He just wasn't used to being in the spotlight. Sometimes he missed being a servant where no one bothered to cast him a glance. The attention, however, made him grow to understand Arthur. He didn't know how Arthur could've grown up always knowing people were watching you. He continued to stare at Arthur who listened intently to what Morgana was saying.

"You're very protective of him," Ruadan pointed out.

"He's very trusting of people," Merlin said, "I have to watch out for him."

Ruadan laughed. "Yes, he is trusting. Almost like he wants to see the good in everybody."

Merlin creased his brows. "You disapprove?"

He shook his head. "I admire it. For a man who has killed so many, to be able to hold onto that view, it takes courage."

Merlin agreed. Funny how he grew the opposite.

"I feel like I should apologize for my earlier behaviors when we first met, Emrys."

Merlin held up his hand. "You shouldn't. I understand. I wanted to kill Arthur too when we first met."

Ruadan blinked then he laughed. "You and Arthur are more alike than you know. You feed off each other. Iseldir was right. You two are two sides of the same coin."

Merlin blushed. Was everyone going to tell them that now? He glanced back at Arthur. That kiss they shared...nothing really happened since then. Sure, there were hand holdings, secret smiles, inside-jokes, deeper hugs, and long nights, but nothing more.

Merlin wasn't sure exactly what he wanted. He knew in his heart he yearned for more. He yearned for that future he saw in the Crystal Cave.

Every once in a while, Morgana would approach and tell him, "Be patience" or "Stop being such a pig-head."

He wondered what she saw in her dreams.

Whatever it was, Merlin was tired of waiting.

He glanced over and caught sight of Gwaine who feigned a yawn.

Gwaine had told Merlin that he should take life by the balls and go get what he wants. Hell, all the knights kept urging Merlin to do something. _We're tired of seeing you guys dance around each other. I just want to scream at you both. You're so obvious!_ Gwaine had moaned more than once.

Maybe Merlin should take Gwaine's advice.

But...what if Arthur regretted it?

What if Arthur didn't truly feel that way?

Merlin groaned.

They had bigger issues to deal with.

The warm welcome of the Druids in Camelot was first priority.

Merlin sighed.

Camelot would always come before Merlin, wouldn't it?

He understood that. He respected that. He worked hard all year to help the start of Arthur's reign.

He couldn't help but feel as if something was missing, that something wasn't right, like he was meant for something else.

Which was strange because he was always meant to be by Arthur's side, and that in itself felt right.

Ruadan gripped the back of Merlin's neck. "Lighten up. We have a festival to celebrate. Don't worry about Arthur. He's in good company."

Merlin glanced back up at Arthur and knew that Ruadan was right.

Among a group of sorcerers...Arthur was in good company.

How things have changed.

* * *

Arthur stared at the ceiling of his chambers.

He'd given up falling asleep a few hours ago.

His nerves were all racked up about today.

Today was the day.

He groaned and rolled onto his side to gaze out his window. The dark sky began to lighten, announcing that the sun was due to arrive above the horizon.

What if the people weren't ready yet?

What if they didn't accept it?

He grumbled and rolled over onto his other side to stare at his door.

What if Merlin frowned upon it?

He wanted Balinor to be here for this.

It would've have made Merlin's day better.

Arthur released a shout.

He pulled back his covers and strolled out of bed. He needed to get away from his thoughts. He knew who would be up right now.

After dressing into a simple tunic and trousers, Arthur found Audrey, the head chef, in the kitchen, getting out the food for the day.

She didn't seem surprised to see him.

The plump chef held a knife out to him and simply said: "Potatoes need chopping."

Arthur graced her with a thankful smile and slipped in, chopping the potatoes into cubes. Or at least, he tried.

Five minutes into it, Audrey grabbed his wrist. "You cut them any smaller they may mistake them for peas."

Arthur lowered the knife onto the table, sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

She squeezed his wrist and rested her hand on the top of his back. "What's bothering you, honey? I haven't seen you this worked up since your first week as a squire."

Arthur writhed his hands. "I'm planning to make a change today, an announcement that will change everything, it's just..." Arthur trailed off.

Audrey stared at him and waited.

He sighed. "It is wrong of me to decide whether or not I deem that I can trust my own people...that they're ready?"

"It's not wrong, it's human," Audrey said. She rubbed his circles on his back.

Arthur stared at the finely chopped potatoes. "Maybe a year is too soon."

Audrey bit her lower lip, debating at something. Finally, she said, "Did you know that a few years after your mother died, the people secretly plotted to overthrow your father?"

Arthur blinked. No, he did _not_ know that. He always thought the people respected his father.

"Many of them disagreed with his war against magic. Those that did voice it loudly were ruled as conspiring with magic and killed."

Even innocent non-magic users were killed. _Father, how much blood did you spill? Do you even regret them?_

"We decided to hold off on it when we first saw you running through the streets of Camelot. You were the light in the darkness that gave us hope, and thus we placed our hope in you and waited patiently." She chuckled and rubbed a finger on his forearm, the light of his magic on his skin sparkled as she did so. "It's funny that you glow. Do you know what we secretly used to call you?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Lleu, in the ancient tongues it means Light. Whatever it is you decide to do, trust your people. We've held our trust in you after all these years, my boy, and let me tell you, it never once wavered."

A weight on his chest suddenly lifted. He sighed and smiled. "I needed that, Audrey. Thank you."

"Thank you, for having the courage to be true to yourself."

And Arthur knew right then and there, he had to go through with it. He was a warrior, tomorrow might be his last day, and by gods, he needed to have the courage to do what needed to be done.

He helped Audrey in the kitchen and listened to her stories on her boys before her helpers came and relieved him.

George was waiting for him outside the kitchens. He held up an apple.

"Don't tell me I'm getting predictable, George," Arthur said.

George shrugged. "Only a little. Yesterday forced me to be on my toes."

"Good," Arthur teased.

George tossed him the apple and Arthur caught it. They walked down the corridor.

"Is everything all prepared up in my chambers?" Arthur said.

George nodded. "Your clothes are laid out and ready to go."

"Did you look over my speech?"

"Sire..." He cleared his throat. "Arthur...it's perfect. He'll be honored."

Arthur took a bite out of his apple. In the midst of chewing, he said, "Are the druids settled in?"

"Yes."

"Are..."

"Oh, will you stop it? Worrying is Merlin's job!" George griped.

Arthur smiled. He liked this side of George better. "Today's the day, George. Does Merlin have any idea?"

George grinned. "Not a clue."

"Perfect."

He spent the early mornings training with his knights. He bathed afterwards and dressed himself.

He ordered George to attend to Merlin. Today was about Merlin.

Arthur adjusted his red cape, his hands shook from nervousness. Or was it excitement?

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter."

Guinevere poked her head in the doorway. "Morgana wanted me to check to see if you could dress yourself."

"I'm perfectly capable," Arthur shot back.

Gwen smiled and strolled into the room, wearing her knight attire. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. She hid a smile behind a hand and stifled a laugh.

He rose a brow at her.

"Your cape is tucked inside your trousers."

What? How did he manage that? He glanced down and tried to pry a look at his behind.

Gwen came into the room and pulled his red cape free. She straightened it across his shoulders and flattened the creases. "I won't tell her," she said.

"She wouldn't have let me lived it down," Arthur said.

He turned to face her. It still took some use seeing her dressed in chainmail and a sword at her hip. Somehow, she figured out a way to make them lighter on the females. A couple months ago, Arthur finally combined the male and female knights into one branch. The transition went smoothly.

Pride swelled in her eyes. "Today is the day, isn't it?"

Arthur nodded. "Does Merlin..."

"Clueless."

Arthur sagged in relief. "Good." A dark thought crossed his mind. "Father...I'm worried..."

"Uther won't be a problem."

"You didn't disposed of him, did you?"

Gwen chuckled. "I did nothing of the short. You're King, Arthur. Uther already had his time."

"But this...I'll be destroying everything he ever built...I can't help but feel like I'm betraying him."

Gwen sighed. "Arthur. In life, you always have a choice. Sometimes it's easier to think you don't. Don't let Uther push you into thinking you have no choice."

Arthur pursed his lips. "When did the people around me start to get so wise?"

Gwen wrapped a stray hair around her ear. "You were always so thick, you're just now realizing it."

"Oh, that's nice," Arthur said. "Thanks."

She laughed. Her features fell and she adjusted the strap of his cape. "I know the lesson he instilled in you growing up: Camelot comes before all else." Gwen stared at him. "And that's what you're doing."

Arthur smiled.

"Camelot has long waited for this day, Arthur. Do what your hearts tells you."

"I know...it's just..."

"You can't wait around forever for him to give you what you want. Uther's proud of you. But don't let that be your motivation. He sees the world how he wants to see it, not how it is."

Arthur knew she was right. "He's not my motivation."

Gwen quirked a smile. "That much is obvious. Merlin is."

Heat flushed Arthur's cheeks.

"He's not going to wait around forever, Arthur," Gwen said.

Arthur grumbled. "I know. I have a kingdom to look after, how can I give Merlin what he deserves when Camelot demands my full attention?"

"He knows that. I've seen the fleeting glances you guys send each other when the other's not looking. Give him small moments. You'll be surprised how much they'd grow."

Arthur nodded, knowing how right she was. In truth, he was scared. It was easier to give himself to his kingdom than it was to give himself entirely to another person. He knew the depths of his feelings to Merlin. Hell, he traveled to the edge of the kingdom to find Merlin's father for this! Why was he afraid to do something about it? More importantly, _what_ was he afraid of?

He knew Gwen was giving him a slight warning. She was Merlin's best friend after all.

She gestured to the doorway with her head. "Let's get to the throne room early. You don't want to give Merlin another meltdown like yesterday."

Arthur grimaced. He heard from the others how much stress he placed Merlin throughout yesterday. He felt bad about it. At the same time, he wished he was there to see it.

Not today though.

Today was about Merlin.

"Lead the way," Arthur said.

And he prayed to the gods everything would go perfect today.

* * *

"No, no, no," Merlin said gently. He cupped Morgana's hands together and held them there. "Just...don't overthink it, Morgana. You're forcing it too much. It's a simple act of breathing, don't even think about it."

Morgana inhale a deep breath.

Merlin released his hands from hers. "Just...let it out."

" _Gewyrc an lif,"_ she whispered. She opened her hands and a glowing purple rose spiraled opened in her palms.

She released a gleeful laugh. "I did it!"

Merlin beamed.

Her magic wasn't as strong as his, but it was growing every day. He enjoyed teaching her. In a way, it helped him learn and grow.

"You're getting better," Merlin remarked.

Morgana blew the magical rose away. "It's all in thanks to you, Merlin. You've helped me accept the magic inside me."

"I'm sorry I never said anything earlier. I suspected..."

"Don't blame yourself."

Merlin rose from the seat of her bed and stretched his arms. He faced her. "Do you still get them? Your nightmares?"

Her chin jerked upward as she thought about it. "From time to time. It's not as bad as it used to be. I'm sleeping better. I think releasing my magic and not keeping inside of me helped."

It was an interesting theory. Her nightmares had been growing the last several years and yet when Merlin started training her with magic, she began to sleep through the night.

Her gaze stared off into the distance. "I had one a couple weeks ago...it was strange."

"What was it?"

She flicked her gaze up at him. "Darkness. I didn't see much. I heard screams. Wrecked sobs. Voices crying for help. I thought I heard Arthur."

This perked Merlin on high alert. "You did?"

She blinked and shook her head. "Not all of my nightmares come true, Merlin. Not lately." She stood and grasped his hands. "Like you told me once, it's better to hold onto hope."

Bruta had taught him that. The man who Arthur had incarnated from. The _Once_ King of Albion. Arthur was the _Future_ King. Merlin fret to know what that meant.

He didn't want to fret on that. No. He wanted to hold onto that peaceful future he saw. Better to hold onto a fool's hope.

He smiled. "You're right."

Her eyes widened. "We best move it. We can't be late for Arthur's meeting. He's giving an addressment to the court today."

Merlin still didn't understood why she forced him to wear his nicer noble clothes. The purple-red gambeson he had on itched. He deduced it was because of the Druids' company.

They headed for the throne room and entered to see the other nobles had gathered, as well as the druid council, Arthur's council and the Knights of the Round Table. Merlin noticed his mother stood up near the front with Gaius and Geoffrey. That's strange. Huh. Arthur was probably being polite and invited her.

Now he had to listen to the prat drone on about the Samhain festival. He was glad George helped write the speech this time. For a man who gave great impromptu speeches before battle, Arthur sucked at writing them.

"Stand ready for King Arthur," Sir Leon announced from the doors.

Arthur strolled in, walking down the aisle with his red cape billowing behind him. The golden band of his Camelot crown rested upon his head instead of the Albion wreath.

He caught Merlin's gaze and gave him a wink.

Warmth spread across Merlin's chest and he shifted on his feet.

Arthur approached the dais and turned toward the crowd. "Thank you all for coming." He cleared his throat and glanced around the room. He inhaled a deep breath.

Merlin wondered if Arthur was going to screw up again on his speech. The knights always gave him a hard time afterwards.

He stared at Merlin. "I'm sure many of you are familiar with the Samhain festival. It is a time of one last celebration before the darkest time of our year, it marks the end of harvest, and the start of the new year in the Old Religion. There's another tradition celebrated that will take a main part of our festivities in the next few days."

Merlin found himself paying attention. He wasn't familiar with Samhain and he was curious to see where Arthur went with this.

"Samhain is a time to honor our ancestors and where we came from. Camelot was forged from the aftermath of a civil war that brewed these lands many years ago. People of all built this kingdom. From Svealand, from Caerleon, from Mercia. Most of all, magic created the very fiber of this kingdom. Magic was used to grow our crops, strengthened our walls, heal the sick and injured, build homes, and Camelot flourished by its use."

Merlin's heart began to thump.

Arthur stood a bit straighter. "Today, I announce that I repeal the ban on magic. From this day henceforth, magic will now be free to practice in Camelot."

There were some sharp inhales, a few scattered mutters, and mostly surprised relief sounded around Merlin.

What just happened?

Magic was now legalized?

Arthur held up his hands and the room silenced. "My knights have been given the details of the law, my council gives me full support," what council? Merlin wasn't even aware of this, "and this is a day that has been long coming. It's time to end this war against magic. It's gone on for far too long."

Tears welled up in Merlin's eyes.

He no longer had to hide.

He felt his mother lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Those who use magic will be judged according as those who wield a sword. They will only be trailed if used for ill."

Arthur smiled. "Which brings me to my next segment." He held out a hand. "Merlin, will you step forward, please?"

Merlin resisted the urge to point a finger at himself. _Me? Why?_

His mother gave him a slight nudge and Merlin walked down to the dais.

"Even though magic was outlawed, Merlin secretly used it to protect this kingdom and its people. He knows magic better than anyone, and he will be given the first position on my council as Court Sorcerer."

Arthur motioned for him to kneel, which Merlin did so.

Gwen came out from the side door behind the throne and handed Arthur a long length of fabric.

Arthur took it and draped a silk red-purple robe around Merlin's shoulder. Merlin slipped his arms through the sleeves, it felt so smooth and light.

He noticed the golden stitching of a falcon on the shoulder patches. Arthur had this made for him? It was like a dream, was this truly happening?

Arthur beamed with pride. "Rise, Merlin. Henceforth you will be known as Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

Merlin rose and turned around to face the crowd.

"Hail, Lord Merlin!" Gwaine was the first to cheer.

"Hail, Lord Merlin! Hail, Lord Merlin!"

Merlin caught sight of his mother, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Gaius grinned and clapped his hands.

Merlin chuckled as Sir Kay blew out a whistle with his fingers.

"Hail, Lord Merlin!" King Arthur cried behind him.

Merlin stole a glance over his shoulder at Arthur who grinned so widely.

He couldn't believe that prat took him off guard.

Was this what he was secretly planning all along?

"Embrace this day, Merlin," Gwen said into his ear. "This is all about you."

* * *

Afterwards, Hunith had ushered him and Merlin to Gaius' chambers and proceeded to squeeze a massive hug out of Arthur.

Arthur tried to huff out a breath. He caught his crown as she pulled back. She cupped her hands around his cheeks before she turned to Merlin and squeezed him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," she exclaimed. "I've long waited for this day where you wouldn't have to hide in fear."

"Moth—ugh!" Merlin cried out.

Arthur chuckled. He felt a slight pang, wishing it were his mother sharing her enthusiasm along with Hunith. Would she have reacted like this? He placed his crown back on his head.

Hunith pulled free to reveal tears streamed upon her cheeks. She wiped at them with a laugh. She turned to Arthur.

"Thank you...for having the courage, and for naming him..."

Arthur smiled. "He deserves it."

He and Merlin locked eyes.

This time, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and plastered a kiss on his lips.

Arthur returned it with passion.

They pulled back and Merlin shook his head at him. "I can't believe you kept it a secret."

Arthur laughed. "Worth to see that priceless expression on your face."  
"Ha. Right."

Arthur turned serious. "You're my equal, Merlin. Everything you've done for me...You deserve that position and more."

Merlin grinned and tugged at his robe. "I like this."

"So do I!" Hunith exclaimed and she rubbed her hand against the fabric. "It's beautiful. You put a lot of thought into this, didn't you, Arthur?"

"Well, I figured he'd turn me into a toad if I made him wear a pointy hat and bright blue robe," Arthur teased.

Merlin glared. "You're wrong. I know how vain you are. I would've covered your face in pimples."

"Oh?" Arthur laughed. He smacked Merlin on the arm.

Hunith covered a smile with her hand, glancing between them with a knowing look.

Arthur caught movement near Merlin's door. His hand immediately shot down to the pommel of his sword.

Merlin spun on his heels, fireball in hand.

Arthur gasped the same time as Hunith. They recognized him.

"Balinor?" Hunith cried. "Is that you?"

He stepped forward from the shadows, looking as every bit as he did since Arthur left him.

The fireball disappeared from Merlin's hand as he lowered it. "Balinor?" he echoed. Then his eyebrows rose. "Father?" He blinked. "I thought you were..."

Arthur took a step back, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment.

"I know. Your friend told me."

Merlin turned to Arthur. "What? You..."

"He convinced me it was safe to return, and he was right," Balinor said. He went to move forward but froze, uncertain on what to do.

Merlin faced his father. "Safe?"

Arthur averted his gaze to the floor.

"Uther had been hunting for me. I'm a Dragonlord. He used me to slaughter the dragons and imprison Kilgharrah. It's no excuse, but..." Balinor inhaled a deep breath, "I didn't want to put you in danger."

Hunith said, "You've been gone for so long, I'd assume..." Arthur glanced up and watched as Hunith stormed forth to pull him into an embrace. "Oh, Balinor."

Merlin walked forward, hesitant.

Hunith reached out and yanked Merlin in.

Arthur smiled softly.

Merlin's family was reunited.

This was a moment he had to leave to them. He slowly stepped back and Hunith's quiet sobs of happiness hit his ears as he slipped out of the doorway.

He rested by the door, happy for Merlin.

Today was Merlin's day.

Merlin got everything he ever wanted: freedom, a high status and recognition that he deserved, and his father back.

Arthur tried to push down that slight twitch of jealousy. No. He was going to be happy for Merlin. Merlin deserved this a hundred times over. Arthur wouldn't take that away from him.

He headed up to his chambers for a quick change before he headed back down to the festivities. He opened his chamber doors and slid to a halt.

"Father..." Arthur held back his surprise. He shouldn't have been, really. This was his father.

Uther turned from the windowsill and glared at Arthur. "You _legalize_ magic?"

Arthur inhaled a deep breath, preparing himself for the onslaught.

"You _repeal_ the ban on magic? I should have never stepped down. You are destroying everything I've built!" Uther bellowed.

Arthur felt a wave of defenses rise up and then immediately dispersed as he sighed. His shoulder sagged and he tossed his crown onto the table. "I'm tired of this. Look at yourself, Father. When will you finally let go of your hate?"

"Hate? It stems from strength in defending this kingdom against evil!"

"No. Your hatred stems from fear."

Uther blinked, visibly rattled. He snarled. "How dare you!"

Arthur rubbed his temples and leaned against the edge of his desk. He chuckled to himself. "You know, I've always strived to make you proud."

"How can I be proud of a son who is ignoring everything I taught?" He ran his hand across his head. "Destroying my legacy?"

 _And yet you cry over my fallen body?_ "Your legacy had already been created and written, Father." He held his chin up. "I'm creating my legacy now."

"And trust me, it will be one not worthy of remembrance," Uther snapped. He stormed out of the room and slammed the doors behind him.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push down the prickling stab of emotions in his chest. Why did he care what his father thought of him? It was apparent that Uther never truly knew him. Or maybe he did, and he's angry he could no longer control Arthur like a puppet.

Arthur took off his cape and draped it on the back of his chair. He inhaled a deep breath and wrapped his fingers around the arm rest. He may have a father, but in that moment, Arthur felt like he had no family.

No mother.

No father.

He was truly alone.

All he ever wanted was a real family. A mother who ran her fingers through his hair and whispered encouragement. A father who smacked his shoulder and beamed with pride.

Arthur was the child responsible for his mother's life, and a monster who his father couldn't bear to look at.

Arthur wished he could kill the child that still lived inside him, who wanted these things. He was a King. Kings weren't supposed to be this weak.

But Arthur couldn't dare bring himself to kill the child in his heart, because then he feared he'd end up like his father, and that was a fate he didn't want.

* * *

Arthur returned to the party in the feasting room. Everyone was in a happy and festive mood. Gwaine and Percival hoisted pints of mead and shouted out a cheer for everything before they took a chug.

Tristan and Isolde danced together with the druid children.

Lancelot, Elyan, and Guinevere talked among themselves, throwing back a laughter every now and then.

Sir Leon and Sir Kay were talking animatedly with Gaius and Geoffrey, smiles everywhere.

Arthur found Merlin, beaming with such happiness that he'd never seen before. He was at the back of the room, with Hunith and Iseldir.

Hell, even the servants looked happy.

Arthur forced a smile as Sir Leon caught sight of him. He gave a nod and held up his goblet of wine.

The second Leon looked away, he chugged the entire contents.

"Arthur?" A voice whispered behind him.

Arthur glanced back at Sir Bedevere. He was in charge of the guard rounds tonight. "What is it?"

"You have visitors in the throne room. They said it was most urgent."

Arthur stiffened. "Lead the way."

"Sire...I don't trust them. I'll watch your back from the shadows."

He narrowed his eyes. Uther would say not to trust decisions from others. A King ruled alone. He slapped Sir Bedevere's shoulder. "I will take that under advisement. Thank you for guarding my back."  
Sir Bedevere reeled his head back and then smiled. "Always, Arthur."

Arthur disappeared from the festival before others could notice. The throne room was dark, save for five torches spread throughout.

Sir Bedevere stayed up by the throne doors, with Sir William and Sir Fred.

Light from Arthur's skin shone into the room, illuminating on the two figures who stood in the center.

One was a woman, dressed in chainmail, with long blonde hair and dangerous eyes.

The other was a taller man, with shoulder-length slicked black hair. Arthur squinted. He looked familiar, was that, "Uncle Agravaine?"

He seen him a few times as a kid and Uther made Arthur vow never to be alone in a room with him. He never truly understood. As a kid, Uncle Agravaine always told Arthur: _"You are all that is left of my dear sister. If I betray you, I'd betray her, and that I will never do."_

Yet Arthur knew the real truth the second Agravaine flickered his gaze upon Arthur, he looked like a snake that wanted to kill him.

"May I inquire the reason of your presences?" Arthur demanded.

"A little boy who speaks like a proper King," the woman chortled. Her smile was like a worm. She held up a hand to her chest. "I'm do humbly apologize for taking your away from your feast. You do have a lot to celebrate I'm sure."

Arthur resisted the urge to reach down for his sword, instead he tightened his hold on his magic. _Land of Albion, grant me your sharp eyes,_ he pleaded.

His skin glittered.

The woman laughed scornfully. "A mighty Pendragon with magic. Is that why you decided to legalize it? To protect your own little hide?"

"Who are you?" Arthur snarled. How dare she come in here and insult him in his own kingdom?

"Morgause, boy." She flashed her teeth at him. "I'm going to be the one responsible for the downfall of your kingdom."

"Oh? You are?" Arthur taunted. Yet he listened. His eyes watched Agravaine and Morgause closely. His magic sparked with heat inside his chest. "Let me guess, Agravaine, you want revenge upon Camelot? On me? You sister's own son?"

Agravaine scoffed. "You're no son of hers. You're a sniveling little monster Uther created that crawled out of her and killed her."

Those words hit Arthur like getting knocked off his horse. He didn't show it. "I'm sorry you feel that way." He turned to Morgause. "Are you here to tell me how you destroy Camelot?"

She smirked. "Why, that would ruin all the surprise."  
"Yet here you are revealing the biggest of all. Why warn me?"

"Warn?" She laughed like a hyena this time. "Oh, Arthur, I'm not here to warn you."

He slipped his magic into his words as he demanded of her: " _Pray tell me,_ what are you here for?"

"To manipulate you into my trap," she cooed.

Agravaine snapped his head toward her, with brows raised.

She didn't notice and Arthur decided not to push too much on his magic. He didn't want them to know the true extent of his powers. Yet he could easily tell them to drop dead right now. Just one simple word: Die. It could solve all his problems.

"Trap?" Arthur folded his arms. "You want me to play into your hands?"

"You already are. King Arthur, you may not see it now but if you send scouts, you'll learn that you're completely surrounded. By my army. Agravaine's army. And Cenred's army. There's nowhere for you to run. Just surrender and spare Camelot the bloodshed."

"And how do I know you'll spare my people if I surrender Camelot?"

"Ah, a sharp one. Pity. The truth is you don't."

Arthur stared at her. "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

Anger flashed through her eyes. "You insolent child. Your birth resulted in destruction and death of everyone I knew and loved. You grew up all spoiled and happy, the reason for the death of my loved ones. I spent most of my life on the run, hunted, despised for who I was! If it weren't for you...You're no better than your father. You're worst. Like Agravaine said, _you're_ the monster. Look at you. A glittering evil monster."

"What happened to your..." Arthur started.

"Spare me," Morgause said. She huffed. "Your people may not see you for who you really are, but I do. I will ensure that you will end up watching everyone you love slaughtered before you, the very kingdom you've built, destroyed. That is my gift to you."

"What can I do to ensure no bloodshed?" Arthur asked. His head answered for him: _Use your magic. Kill them. What are you waiting for?_

Morgause sneered. "You fool. I want the bloodshed." She raised a hand and touched Arthur's shoulder. "Magic will reign in this world once again. Just not what you expect. I vow to kill every last non-magic user."

Arthur stepped back from her hold.

She chuckled. "Oh. Look at you. A magic user. I guess you shouldn't worry. You're safe." Gold flashed through her eyes. "Trust me, Arthur. There's a fate worse than death, and I'll ensure you'll have the worst there is. I'll make you King of the Fallen Kingdoms."

"It's almost ironic you're celebrating Samhain," Agravaine added. "Rejoicing the approaching darkness."

A brief wind spun before Arthur. She and Agravaine teleported from the throne room.

Arthur stood in the darkness, shaking, disturbed by their words. A dark dread settled into Arthur's stomach.

War was coming.

And Arthur feared for the oncoming horrors Albion would face.


	2. Courage, Magic, and Strength

Hello my loyal fans and readers!

Thank you all for being patience with me as I wrote this next chapter, as well as for your sweet and supporting reviews! :) I'm so grateful for you all! This was hard for me to write, as I struggled where to put the pieces in play. I figure it out, I'm afraid this story may be slow in updates during the holidays, work is always hectic around this time of year, but I'll promise to do my best. Please stick with me!

Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Read on!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Merlin, if I did, Arthur would have had a unicorn throughout the series...

* * *

Arthur's unicorn, Eirian, rode hard and fast.

Arthur urged for the unicorn to make haste. The dark night around them blurred, tears streaked Arthur's cheeks from the strong whip of the wind.

It usually took six day's ride to get there, five at best. Now he prayed that Eirian would make it during the night.

 _"Albion,_ " Arthur prayed. " _Grant Eirian strength. Loan him your powers."_

A golden light blanketed the ground and reached up for Eirian's hooves.

Eirian's speed increased.

This was reckless action. Uther would berate him for having no pride. How can Arthur have pride when his people, his kingdom, were in danger?

When the predicament of war finally dawned on Arthur, only one person came to mind, one person Arthur knew he could seek out advice.

A recent ally.

He didn't know how much time had passed. It was the darkest of the night when Eirian approached _her_ kingdom. The unicorn jumped the drawbridge and galloped quickly for the Citadel. Arthur immediately jumped off Eirian and groaned as his legs buckled. He wanted to sit down but there was no time to rest.

Guards dressed in rags of black and blue stormed for Arthur, armed with torches and swords.

" _Take me to your queen,"_ Arthur demanded.

The guards obeyed without question, leading him down the stairs to the heart of the kingdom.

Doors boomed open and Queen Annis rose from her throne.

Arthur was shocked. He thought she would be in bed.

It was then he noticed that she had a visitor: King Alrik.

The king looked battle-weary, dressed in a sleeveless tunic and a double-horned helm.

"King Arthur?" Annis exclaimed bewildered. She addressed her guards. "Leave us!"

The doors rattled shut. Caerleon's throne room was different than Camelot's. The ceilings were high with polished-red beams and blue drapes lined the corridor.

Arthur approached Annis and Alrik with caution.

"I assume your presence here means this _Morgause_ declared war with Camelot."

Arthur only panted and glanced between the two of them for answers.

Alrik folded his huge muscular arms across his chest, his bushy eyebrows set in a thick line. "Did she give you a warning? Declared she had three armies surrounding you?"

"Yes," Arthur said. "What happened?"

Alrik's eyes grew dark. "They came. They butchered my people. Most of us had to flee, yet I'm certain many fell by blood."

"I told you, King Alrik, you and your people are welcomed to take refuge behind my borders. We need an alliance, now more than ever," Annis said. She wrapped her fur cape around her shoulders. "Arthur, why have you sought me out?"

Arthur felt like a child. "You were the only one I could trust to turn to." He flicked a gaze at Alrik. "Don't take offense. You live out on an island."

Alrik only grunted and Arthur was unsure of how to take that.

"She's giving you the same warning?" Annis asked.

Arthur nodded.

"What are you doing here then?" Alrik demanded. "You abandoned your..."

"Never," Arthur interrupted. "I have a unicorn. I got here within hours' time."

Alrik relaxed.

"Did you see them on your way here?" Annis asked.

"I noticed Cenred's army. Who is Morgause? How did she managed to get Cenred and Agravaine to join her cause?" Arthur said.

Alrik and Annis shared a look, apparently they've already come to their own conclusion.

"My kingdom joined your father's in the ban against magic twenty years ago. However, recent events has caused me to lift the ban, but not without its damage," Alrik said.

"Caerleon did the same. I lifted the ban after his death," Annis said.

Arthur sighed. "Only two kingdoms in Albion kept magic: Daobeth, and Cornwall. Essetir always tended to go back and forth on the ban against magic, I think Cenred once enslaved sorcerers." Which doesn't make sense why Morgause would team up with him if her reasoning for attacking Arthur was true. Arthur killed those with magic once, but Cenred hunted them down and forced them into his little magical army. Arthur had faced them once. He didn't want to do it again.

And His mother, Ygraine, was from Daobeth, a land that was once destroyed by dragons or so the legends say.

"With Cenred to the east of us, they'll flank both Camelot and Caerleon," Annis said, resting her hand against her chin in thought. "What doesn't make sense is: why attack Svealand first? You're across the sea."

Alrik coughed into his hand and released a strange wheeze.

Both Arthur and Annis appraised him with a raised brow.

For some reason, Alrik gave Arthur a long, hard stare. "Forgive me that I did not tell you during your stay at my home. In the heart of my kingdom lay the bones of Jormungand."

Annis paled. "Jormungand?"

Arthur felt lost. "What? What is it?"

"Ages ago, before the land of Albion was founded, an ice-breathing, cold-mist dragon ravaged Svealand. The land was nothing but hard snow and barren ice. The very air you breathed froze your insides. The sun never touched the ground for nearly fifty years. A man came forth with great power and defeated the dragon. The creature's bones laid in the keep of my kingdom, with a warning. A High Priestess with a dark heart will rise the dragon and darkness will cover the land once again, for we will only be saved by Lleu."

Arthur choked. Lleu? Didn't Audrey say that was his nickname growing up?

"Ah, by Light, more metaphors," Annis grumbled.

Right. Lleu means light. It was a coincidence, nothing more.

"And you think this Morgause is a High Priestess?" Annis pressed.

"I can sense you believe my ancestor's stories are folly, but I assure you, they are not. For when Jormungand rises, the world of men will fall. For when Jormungand rises, the dark things in the night awake from their slumbers."

Goosebumps pricked Arthur's skin. He felt like a teen again, spreading monster stories with his knights at camp.

 _"You should fear,"_ the soft feminine voice of Albion whispered in his ears. " _For what he speaks is true."_

Alrik locked eyes with Arthur. "And what are the dark forces that have been put to slumber in Camelot?"

Arthur struggled to remember, but he drew a blank. No dragons. No walking skeletons. No monsters that can be summoned...Arthur's heart stilled. No. That story couldn't be true. That was superstitious nonsense!

Annis drew up in alert. "Arthur?"

"Your glow...grew pale," Alrik commented.

Arthur widened his eyes. "The Knights of Medhir."

"Knights?" Alrik scoffed. "Ah, I'm shivering in me boots," he deadpanned.

Annis furrowed her brows.

"Within the walls of Idirsholas lies dormant the seven Knights of Medhir. Some 300 or 500 years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorceress' call. One by one, they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake. Nothing can stop them. Not steel nor magic."

"Something did," Alrik said.

"When the sorceress was killed, they grew still, put into slumber. When the fires of Idirsholas burns once more, the knights will rise again."

Arthur suppressed the urge to shudder.

Alrik turned to Annis. "What of you?"

"I can't believe we're talking about this," Annis muttered, stroking a brow. "We're rulers of kingdoms, reduced to shivering fear of ancient legends."

"A doubter ends up in trouble waters than those who take caution of faith," Alrik said.

Annis glared at him. "The Night-Wanderers of Regret."

That didn't sound so bad.

She explained, "Years ago, a deadly civil war waged in Caerleon, and the regret ran so deep that an anger that runs so deep will awaken their unrestful spirits to wage war in the twilight until there is no life left."

Arthur would rather face the Knights then angry spirits wailing for blood.

Annis waved those away. "Those stories are beside the point..."

"They should very well be remembered, because as I was fleeing my home, I heard an unearthly roar from my shores, and snow began to fall," Alrik said.

"If the Knights of Medhir were to ride for Camelot..." Arthur said.

"They would spare no one," Alrik said. He gripped Arthur's shoulder. "Take heed of my words. Morgause gave my people a warning and we held our ground out of honor. Take your people to safety, learn from my mistake. This is no time for pride...pride led to the downfall of my kingdom."

 _King of the Fallen Kingdoms,_ Morgause's haunting words echoed in his mind.

He turned to Annis.

She sighed. "Your people are welcomed here, but I'm afraid I cannot house them all. Scatter them like the wind, so that she cannot find them all."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you...I..."

"This is why I like you, boy," Alrik said as he smacked Arthur on the back. "It takes great courage to seek out another for help. You think of the greater good and not your honor."

"We didn't enter into a peace treaty for the sake of it itself, we did it because we believe in you, Arthur," Annis said.

Arthur gulped. Did they know? He never told them about being Ruler of Albion.

Alrik chuckled. "My people devised a name for you after you defeated me in combat. I was ashamed of my loss that I never told you. Your Svealand name is: Eskil."

That sounds like a tough warrior name. Arthur grinned. He loved Svealand's culture.

"It means vessel of the gods," Alrik said.

Arthur's grin fell. His own people nicknamed him Light, and Svealand's people nicknamed him Vessel of the Gods. Why did people hold him in such high regards?

And then there's people like Morgause and Agravaine who view him as evil and a monster.

The Druids once thought so as well.

Why couldn't they just see him as Arthur? Why did he have to be good or evil?

Annis rose from the throne. "Ride fast, Arthur. Camelot doesn't have much time. Your sorcerer, Merlin, he's powerful, I trust he can figure out a way to smuggle your people out."

Arthur agreed.

Now that he had the support of two other kingdoms and a safe house for his people, he knew Merlin was the next best option.

Guilt pricked at him.

First day as Court Sorcerer and Merlin already has a huge task prepared for him.

He prayed when he returned, Merlin had enjoyed his last night of happiness. Arthur can grant him that much.

* * *

When the feast settled down, Merlin returned to Gaius' chambers to speak with his father, Balinor. They spoke for a while as Merlin made them some tea. Now that he poured the tea into serving cups, they sat in silence.

He couldn't believe it. Long had he thought his father dead. To have him here...it was like a part of him had been returned.

"You keep staring at me," Balinor remarked.

Merlin glanced down at the cup in his hands, the steam of the contents swirling up to his face. "Sorry. It's just all so unreal."

"You've built yourself a good home here," Balinor said.

"Mother sent me here, she thought Gaius would help me learn to control my magic."

"It's easier to control your magic when you find a purpose for it," Balinor said. "You obviously have one. I assume it's mainly for the new King of Camelot, Arthur?"

Merlin blushed. "Uh, yeah, that's right."

"I can sense your magic. You're much powerful than I am, it's almost as if you're magic itself."

 _I am._ "You said you a Dragonlord?"

"I can speak the ancient tongue of dragons. I can give them commands and they must obey. It works better on the younger ones. Our magic helps birth dragons, for our tongues alone can crack open their shells."

"Our?"

Balinor gave a short nod. "You are my blood. You have that gift too. It explains why Kilgharrah took a warm liking to you, from what you've told me."

"How many dragons have you hatched?" Merlin asked, excited.  
Balinor grew sad for a moment. "Many, when I was younger. Since Uther's reign...I've found four eggs and hatched three."

"What happened to the other one?"

"It cracked, but the dragon never came out. Stillborn, I believe. The lack of magic in these lands over the years have destroyed many creatures," Balinor said.

Merlin took a sip from his tea. The contents warmed his throat and belly. "Magic is coming back," he said softly.

"I fear it may be too late," Balinor whispered.

"It's never too late. Arthur is destined to bring magic back to Albion."

Balinor leaned back at Merlin's retort. He smiled softly. "You truly believe in a Pendragon of all people."

"Arthur is a good man."

"I know," Balinor said. "I've witnessed the depths of it when he sought me out for your behalf. I saw it when he robed you Court Sorcerer."

Happiness and pride swelled within Merlin. "You saw that?"

"I may be a Dragonlord, but I know my way around a spell or two."

Merlin smiled. "What made you decide to come back? You didn't return with Arthur."

"I was afraid Uther would lash at you and your mother if he discovered my connections with you two. You're the reason why I returned. I thought Hunith moved on. I never knew I had a son, Merlin, if I had..." He glanced down at his cup. "I missed most of your life already. I didn't want to miss more."

Merlin's smile grew.

"I'll hide in the shadows for a while longer, until I know it's safe to come out, but I'm not leaving you, Merlin."

This is what it's like to have a real father. A man who beamed with pride when you accomplished something. A man who wants to be a part of your life. A man who wanted the best for you.

Merlin never thought he would ever have that. He blinked away the unshed tears. It wouldn't do good to cry in front of his father at the first meeting. He sniffed. "So, tell me about your dragons."

And Balinor did. He told the story of the green dragon he first hatched twelve years ago named Duer who was his constant companion in the years of solitude from the humans. A few years afterwards, he hatched a white female named Aithusa, which meant the Light of the Sun in dragon tongue. Balinor had a very close connection with that one. Recently hatched was his male red dragon named Pacem. Merlin couldn't help but think of Arthur. A red Pendragon highlighted with glow of magic. He wanted to see this dragon and Arthur together.

After a while, there was a soft knock on the door and Merlin's mother poked her head in. "Merlin? Your friends are wondering where you are."

Merlin turned to Balinor who chuckled. "You're the man of honor tonight. Go. I'll still be here."

Merlin glanced back at Hunith and he knew he should give his parents alone time. He wondered if there were any love to be rekindled. He shook his father's hands and hugged Hunith before he returned to the feast.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried as he entered the room. He pulled him toward Percival and Kay, his cheeks red. "We've been wondering, now that magic is officially legal in Camelot, we thought maybe you could do something about that courtyard in the Citadel."

Merlin blinked. "Courtyard?"

"Yes, there's a circular water fountain in the center, but I've never seen water pour from it," Gwaine whined.

"It is a bit of a depressing place," Percival added.

"When guests enter Camelot, or when people want to visit our King, shouldn't they walk through something more..." Gwaine waved his arms, slashing his pint, "uplifting?"

Kay pursed his lips. "I remembered Arthur saying something about putting a garden there."

Gwaine and Percival shot him a look.

"Garden?" Gwaine gapped.

"Think about it, Gwaine, a place for a romantic date," Percival teased.

"Merlin! You have to build a garden!" Gwaine exclaimed.

Merlin laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

He glanced around the room, surprised to see that the party was still going strong. Dawn should be approaching in a couple hours. His jaw slacked as he noticed Tristan and Ruadan in an all out drinking contest. They were throwing back shots and glaring...goofy and strange...daggers at each other.

Even some of the upper nobles who were hesitant about Merlin's rise in status, who despised the Knights of the Round Table, were joking around with Gwen and Lancelot.

Merlin raised a brow as Lancelot placed his hand on Gwen's lower back and she allowed him to keep it there. There was something going on between them. He knew Gwen was infatuated with him when Lancelot first visited Camelot.

He caught Iseldir and the other druids talking with Isolde, Leon and Elyan.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin suddenly blurted out.

Gwaine seemed to sober as his brows creased. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since the addressment."

Percival and Kay straightened up, eyes scanning the room.

"Who's in charge of the rounds tonight?" Merlin asked.

"Bedevere," Gwaine answered. "I'll come with you and find out."

Despite always teasing Arthur, Merlin could tell that Gwaine grew to care about Arthur as a close friend.

Gwaine turned to Percival. "Ask around."

Percival nodded, his expressions grim.

Gwaine and Merlin found Bedevere, heading up the stairs for the Citadel. He froze as he saw them. He cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Sir Gwaine. Lord Merlin. Enjoying the festival?"

"Have you seen Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur?" Bedevere echoed. "Ah, yes, he retired to his chambers early this evening. He was feeling a bit ill."

Still, Arthur would've told him.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You could never bluff well when we gambled, Bedevere. Tell us true, where is our King?"

Bedevere gulped. "He said he would be back by dawn, at the earliest..."

"Dawn?" Merlin gripped the knight's shoulder. "Where did he go?"

"He—he had visitors arrive earlier tonight. I couldn't understand much of what had been said, but they were sorcerers. Arthur came to me, told me he had to visit an ally, to pre...prepare."

"Prepare?" Merlin growled. "For what?"

Bedevere shook his head. "I vowed I wouldn't tell until he returned. He didn't want me to raise the alarm." His gaze skittered from Gwaine to Merlin's. "He wanted everyone to enjoy the night."

Typical Arthur. Allowing everyone else to enjoy their fun while he ran off and faced the duties of a king alone. Wasn't he Arthur's equal?

Bedevere hissed and Gwaine pulled Merlin back. He noticed his hands were warm.

"Easy, mate," Gwaine said. "You know Arthur. This was your night."

And Arthur wouldn't have wanted to take that away from him.

Gwaine sighed. "Tell us what has Arthur on edge. We're part of his council. King Arthur never stands alone."

Bedevere's jaw slacked and then he smiled. "You're right. You're right. We have to save the king from himself sometimes, don't we?"

Gwaine chuckled. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Merlin watched the rare moment between knights. This wasn't loyalty to a king...this was love. They love Arthur.

"No. Arthur's too rare of a person..." Bedevere sighed. "War, he told me."

"War?" Gwaine and Merlin exclaimed.

"Camelot is faced with the prospect of war, and Arthur ran off to find advice from a person who had experience in such things."

It says a lot that he didn't rush to his own father. Why not Gaius, he had experience? No. Arthur needed advice from another person of the royal court.

"Annis," Merlin muttered. "He rode out to meet with Queen Annis."

"He ordered me to send scouts out. They've just arrived..." His face grew pale.

"Bedevere?" Gwaine pressed softly.

"We're surrendered. The numbers combined... twenty thousand men approach for Camelot."

Merlin's heart dropped into his stomach. Twenty thousand? Even with his magic, he couldn't defeat that many men with the knights of Camelot at his back.

"Gwaine," Merlin said. "Gather the others."

"You got it, mate."

He grabbed Gwaine. "And we're going to remind that dollophead that he never stands alone."

Gwaine smirked. "We can beat that sense into him."

Merlin watched as Gwaine rushed up the stairs. He gazed out into the night sky. It was always the darkest, just before dawn.

* * *

Arthur rode Eirian to the Castle of Idirsholas. The ruined castle stood against the sky, through the windows, Arthur caught sight of withering flames.

His heart pounded.

 _"The Knights of Medhir now roams this land once again,"_ Albion declared.

"What of Jormungand? Or the Night-Wanderers of Regret?" he asked of her.

There was silence. A cold breeze filled Arthur's bones.

" _Jormungand terrorizes Svealand...the Night-Wanderers still sleeps."_

Arthur released a shout of frustration. Damn his father for killing all the sorcerers! Now the people had no hope or means to defeat these ancient creatures! Sure, he had a handful back in Camelot, but against an army? Against ancient monsters?

"How many people will fail?" Arthur said.

A warm golden glow swiveled up Eirian and wrapped around Arthur like a mother's embrace. " _Many..."_ Albion answered.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut in despair. "What can I do? I can't demand them all to die..."

" _Your words will not work on these ancient beings, for their magic is too evil for mine to touch. Nor will it work against an army of many, your heart will not agree to it. Even if you had disposed of Morgause and Agravaine, the damage would've already been done."_

"How can I stop this?" Arthur cried.

" _You can't stop them alone."_

Arthur knew Albion was right.

"Merlin," he whispered. He tugged gently on Eirian's mane. "Fly, Eirian, make haste!"

Eirian stormed for Camelot.

The armies drew close. Arthur was able to slip by several camps unnoticed. His mind thought of the siege tunnels. There was no way he could let his people escape from the route from the prison cells, it would led them right to Cenred's army. Unless...

Arthur smirked.

What if they carved out underground tunnels? It could lead them out of the foothills, a safe path to the Ruined Castle of the Fallen Kings, others could hide out to the Castle of Fyrien, only those from Camelot knew about the secret maze entrance inside, and the rest would ride for Caerleon. It could work.

As Bedevere promised, the drawbridge was lowered upon Arthur's return, just as the sky was beginning to lighten. The guards immediately forced the drawbridge back up as Arthur rode inside.

He hopped off Eirian and patted the unicorn. "Thank you, friend. Get some rest."

Eirian nestled his snout into Arthur's neck and Arthur chuckled, rubbing his snout. He rushed up the stairs to head into main tower.

"Sire!" Sir Bedevere came charging for him.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded.

"I sent scouts out like you ordered."

"And?"

"Twenty-thousand men, at least."

"Twenty?" Arthur pressed a fist to his lips. He forced himself to calm. He was King, people reacted off of him. He had to stay calm and collected for his people. "Thank you, Bedevere."

"Sire?" Bedevere pressed. "Iseldir...wishes to see you in your council chambers."

Now? There was pressing matters. Well, he did need the druids' help. "I'm on my way." He clasped Bedevere's shoulder. "Get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Arthur..."

He waited for Bedevere to collect his thoughts.

Instead the knight simply nodded and graced him with a smile before he left. Strange.

Arthur rushed up another set of stairs and down the corridor heading for the council chambers. He opened the door and...he reeled back.

What?

His Knights of the Round Table sat in their usual places, as well as every member of his inner council: Gaius, Geoffrey, Daimon, Owaine and Edmund.

Iseldir and Ruadan stood against the windows, arms crossed, waiting.

Morgana and Merlin waited at front of the table, and turned upon his arrival.

Arthur panted. He wasn't expecting to find...

"Arthur," Merlin said. He took a few steps forward. "You stupid prat. What did you always tell me?"

Arthur scratched his cheeks, hiding his grimace. "A King doesn't rule alone."

"And?" he drawled out.

Why was Merlin berating him in front of the whole council? He supposed he deserved it. "A King is only as strong as the people he surrounds himself with." He decided to hold back his other statement: A great King surrounds himself with people that are better than him.

Right here was proof. The people who sat and stood before him; they were all better people than he was. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Arthur always used to say those statements to Merlin as a reassurance or to act like he was wise. Now he knew why Merlin made him recite those lines back to him.

Merlin wanted Arthur to feel the true effects of his words. He wanted to prove what Arthur said was right.

 _I learned my lesson, Merlin. I won't run off and carry my burdens alone._

"So..." Gwaine said, folding his hands together. "We're at war. Care to fill us in?"

* * *

Arthur packed a small bag of extra clothes. He rummaged through the drawers of his desk, looking for any important papers that he didn't dare leave behind. His fingers grasped around the royal seal; a ring he was very familiar with. Uther had given it to him many times when he'd left the kingdom. He held it up to his face and inspected it.

If they were heading into war...

Arthur needed to choose a successor.

There was a knock on the door.

Arthur smiled. He knew that knock. "Come in, Merlin."

Merlin entered and hovered by the doorway. "The tunnels are complete. We've already begun to move people out, starting with the lower towns like you ordered."

"My people are indebted to you, Merlin. Once again."

Merlin fought down a smile. He turned serious. "You should leave with them."

"I told you, Merlin, I'm not leaving until the last of my people are out."

Merlin sighed. "I know, thought maybe you'd changed your mind."

Arthur fingered the royal seal into his trouser pockets. He crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of his desk. He took in Merlin's demeanor. "What is it, Merlin?"

"I thought peace would be right around the corner," Merlin said. "All our hard work in the past year...I prayed it wasn't for nothing."

"It wasn't. All the work in the past year gave us strong allies willing to help us. Camelot has never truly had that before."

Merlin's eyes darted back and forth, thinking.

Arthur watched him. Merlin was always thinking, worrying, analyzing every little thing. Sometimes it drove Arthur nuts. Other times, it was kind of adorable.

Merlin stopped and stared at him, softly. "You do know that this is not your fault."

 _"Mer_ lin," Arthur started.

"I know you, Arthur. Any threat directed upon your people, you blame yourself. Don't. Your people won't survive with a leader weighed down by guilt. They need a leader who's clearheaded."

Arthur bit down any retorts. His birth brought this war upon his people, it was his fault. He knew Merlin was right. This wasn't the time for that.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. Merlin was supposed to be happy and free in Camelot. He was supposed to be getting to know his father. They were supposed to have time.

What if they didn't have that time anymore?

Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin's hand.

Merlin shot his gaze down at their hands then back up at Arthur. "You know," Arthur started, "I have to say, I've grown quite fond of you."  
Merlin rose his brows. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah, you're not all that bad. Sure, you can be clumsy and idiotic at times, but those traits are growing to be quite endearing."

"What are you trying to tell me?" he teased.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well..." this was hard, he was never good with words. He grabbed Merlin's other hand. "What I'm saying is..." He cleared his throat again. "I hereby declare my love for you."

Merlin's brows shot to the roof. "Hereby declare…" Then he laughed, and laughed.

Arthur blushed and he dropped Merlin's hands in embarrassment.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hands back and shook his head at Arthur. "You prat..." His smile grew, his eyes twinkled with mirth and affection. "I solemnly swear that I'm yours."

Arthur chuckled softly. He didn't lose Merlin. For all his flaws, Merlin stuck by him. He smiled.

He jerked in surprise as Merlin drew him close. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against Merlin's chest, safe in his embrace. Merlin nuzzled his nose into Arthur's hair.

This would be their last moment in Camelot for who knows how long. And he would enjoy every last second.

* * *

His people were bustling about, lugging various possessions, small carriages, and horses. Arthur overheard one of his knights telling someone that they couldn't bringing everything and to only bring what was necessary.

The tension was tight, a few people reacted with despair, yet his knights did a great job calming the people. Isolde and Leon did well with their training. Admiration built within Arthur for his Head Knights. Thanks the gods for them.

He scanned the crowd and found the familiar face he was looking for.

"Morgana!" he called out.

She turned, strays hairs from her bun framed her face. Seeing her in her hunting tunic fitted her better than her gowns, he didn't know why. Morgana was helping a young child onto a pony.

She quickly approached Arthur after giving the little girl a reassuring smile. "What is it?"

"You're going out with this group?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm taking them to the Ancient Castle." She gave him a tight-lip smile. "Looks like our secret place is not so secret now, is it?"

"As long as it's secret from the enemy, that's fine by me," Arthur said.

"Your father went out with the first wave. They're going to set up in the Castle of Fyrien."

He swallowed. "Good." He didn't have to listen to his rant of disappointment. He felt guilty that he didn't say goodbye. When did he start avoiding his father?

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Be careful," he told her.

"Always am."

He inhaled a breath and reached into his left pocket. "Morgana...if anything were to happen to me..."

"Don't speak like that," she quickly chided. "You'll be fine."

" _If_ I don't make it back," Arthur grabbed her hand and pressed the King's Seal against her palm, "the throne of Camelot is yours."  
Morgana stared at the ring in her hand and then shot up her gaze to search Arthur's features. "Arthur? I can't..."

"You care for Camelot. I've seen you with our people, more importantly, I've seen you with those outside of our kingdom. You're compassionate, don't lose that kind heart that you have, Morgana."

She curled her fingers around the seal. "Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye?"

He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her into a hug. "It's not a goodbye. We'll meet again," Arthur promised.

"We will," Morgana said.

He blinked back his tears. He knew in his heart he made the right decision. There's no one else he could think that could rule in his stead. She would probably be a better ruler than he, but he wouldn't wish her that burden. He turned and headed back for the Citadel, he hated goodbyes.

"Arthur," Morgana called as he made it up the stairs.

He glanced back at her.

" _If_ anything does happen, I promise Camelot is in good hands. Worry about saving your own hide, you hear me?"

Arthur grinned. "That's what Merlin's for."

* * *

"Mother!" Merlin cried once again in aggravation. He turned to Gaius and Balinor for help. "Please talk reason into her."

Gaius and Balinor shared a look, both with raised brows.

"Well..." Balinor started and then gestured to Gaius.

Gaius glared at the lack of help. He crossed his arms and gave Merlin his raised brow of Death. "We're coming with you, Merlin."

"We're a family," Hunith said. She grabbed Merlin's hands and held them up to her chest. "Whatever happens, we face this, together."

Merlin groaned. "I can't guarantee I'll always be there to protect you."

"Who says I need it?" Hunith chided. "I'm not looking for it, nor am I asking."

"Dark times are ahead of us, Merlin," Balinor said. "I can sense it. If it may be our last moments, we want to be together."

Merlin sighed. "Okay. I don't like it...but okay."

In truth, Merlin was terrified. He could barely protect Arthur, but now he had to watch out for his own family and the entire kingdom? That was too much.

He remembered Arthur's hands on him early, his whispered promises that everything will be alright. He blushed and turned away from Hunith.

"You serve a great King," Balinor said. "He cares more of his people than his honor."

"He's not just a king..." Merlin muttered.

"Ruler of Albion."

Merlin turned to Balinor. How did he know?

"There used to be a legend in the magic community long ago about Lleu."

"Lleu?" Merlin once heard from the servants that the people once called Arthur that behind his back.

"A name which means Light. Legends once told that when darkness falls, when the magic ceases to exist, when ancient shadows rises, the land will grant her powers through Lleu, his skin would glow bright with her energy and as Ruler of Albion he would unite the land and banish the very darkness of this world." Balinor chuckled. "When I saw the light of Albion glimmer over Arthur's skin...I knew."

Merlin never heard that legend, though from Gaius' expression he had.

"You knew as well?" Merlin asked him.

Gaius frowned. "I thought that legend died with Uther's reign. I've heard of the nickname Camelot gave Arthur as a child and I was that one who made them stopped."

"Because of Uther."

"Yes. Merlin, I didn't tell you, because I believe prophecies and legends do more harm than good," Gaius said. "Just as I know there's more to you than your destiny to protect Arthur."

Merlin winced at that. Arthur was everything. Yet even Arthur had told him that Merlin was meant for more things than Arthur. Arthur proved that statement when he gave Merlin the position as Court Sorcerer. He proved that when he asked Merlin and the druids to save his people.

Merlin knew his magic could be used for anything. Yet when his magic was used for Arthur, it tingled with a stronger force, it reacted with spark, it made Merlin feel more alive and powerful than ever. If magic was connected to the heart, then there was no question what Merlin's true destiny was.

"I can see why Hunith sent Merlin to you, Gaius. You're wise," Balinor said.

Wise, yes. But he didn't know the depths of Merlin's heart.

Only Arthur knew that. And only Arthur knew everything about him and loved him still.

 _"No matter what happens, Arthur,"_ Merlin told them in their private moments earlier, _"we face this together."_

Arthur had intertwined his fingers with Merlin's. " _Together,"_ he had promised.

And suddenly he knew why Hunith, Gaius, and Balinor wanted to join Arthur and Merlin's last group out of Camelot.

To face whatever happened together.

"There may be more to my destiny than Arthur," Merlin said. "Just as Arthur is destined for more than he realizes. Whatever our destinies may be, I'm glad I have you guys."

* * *

"This is a mutiny," Arthur said.

"No," Leon argued, holding up his hands. "Of course not, this is...this is just simply a refusal to follow your orders."

Arthur peered over Leon's shoulders at the other knights flanked behind him: Isolde, Tristan, Lancelot, Guinevere, Elyan, Kay, Gwaine, and Percival.

He clicked his tongue. "Sounds like mutiny to me."

"Call it what you what, Princess," Gwaine snapped. "Regardless of what you may tell us, our number one priority is protecting your royal arse."

"The people of Camelot are..." Arthur started.

"Under good hands. What will happen to the kingdom shall you fall?" Guinevere interrupted. She placed a hand on her hip.

"The top priority of the Knights of the Round Table," Lancelot said, "is to protect King Arthur at all cost."

Arthur scoffed. "It's to uphold the King's laws."

"Priority two," Elyan said, holding up two fingers, "protect King Arthur from himself."

Arthur bristled. "Wait just a minute..."

"Priority three," Isolde said. "Protect the King's heart."

"Four," Tristan added, "protect and uphold the King's honor."

"Five," Kay spoke up with his chest puffed out, "protect the people the King rules over."

"Six," Percival said, "protect each other, for the King relies on us more than he knows."

"Seven," Gwaine said, "protect ourselves for we serve King Arthur with the vigor of our lives."

Arthur swallowed, overwhelmed with emotions.

"The eighth and final rule is the most important," Leon said. "To protect and serve in example for if we shall fall, others shall take our place with the same love we have for our King."

Arthur blinked away his tears. Damn them. "That's..." he cleared his throat, "that's not what I wrote."

Isolde twisted her ponytail and gave a shrug. "We, Knights of the Round Table, wrote our own code."

How can Arthur argue against that? It was a code worthy of honor, a code, where unlike his father, didn't need forcing upon. He smiled with pride. These were _his_ knights with their own code, one that shall always be remembered.

"I've never been more honored to have you guys by my side," Arthur said.

"Does that mean you'll listen to us?" Kay grumbled.

Arthur threw his hands up. "Fine. Fine. I'll leave with the next group."

"Hmph," Gwaine pouted. "I was hoping to knock you out and carry you over my shoulders."

"You got the pan and everything," Percival griped along.

And that's when Arthur noticed a kitchen pot hanging by the handle from Gwaine's belt.

He struggled not to laugh. These were his knights and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Arthur!" a sharp voice pierced the tender moment.

He turned toward the doorway of the council room to find Sir Bedevere. He took in the knight's stricken form.

"Bedevere?" Arthur reached for him and steadied the knight. "What is it?"

He released a shaky breath. "They're coming for the gates..."

"The army?" Arthur cried. Already? They've barely got half of the people out of the city.

Bedevere's grip was hard on Arthur's upper arm. "No." He shook his head. "No. Worse. The Knights." He locked eyes with Arthur. "The Knights of Medhir."

And that was when something hard connected against his temple and all Arthur knew after that was black.

* * *

Merlin rushed up the stairs for the main stronghold of the kingdom when he saw the Knights of the Round Table storming out. He skid to a stop on his heels. Why was Arthur slumped over Gwaine's shoulder like a sack of potatoes?

He ran for them.

"Merlin!" some of them exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Merlin demanded. "Why are you kidnapping Arthur?"

"Could you call Eirian..." Gwaine muttered. "He's heavier than he looks."

 _It's the chainmail,_ Merlin heard Arthur's retort in his head. He whistled and the unicorn pounced up for them.

"The Knights of Medhir are at our gates," Leon said.

"We knew Arthur would risk his life to fight them rather than flee," Gwaine said. "So I knocked him out."

Merlin sighed. "Priority number two..." _Protect the King from himself._

"What are we going to do?" Lancelot said. "Gaius said these Knights cannot be killed by men nor magic."

"Then we do the only logical thing we can," Merlin said as much as he hated the answer, "Run."

Isolde clenched her jaw, not liking this. She shared a look with Leon. "We'll distract them, so that Arthur can get a clean getaway."

"Hold on, love..." Tristan argued.

"At this rate, the Knights will catch up. I've heard the horror stories, Tristan, I won't see it."

He sighed, not liking this.

"You don't need to worry," Merlin said. "Leave it to me."

"Merlin." Gwaine shook his head. "It's suicidal, and goes against priority number."

He burrowed his brows. What was...oh...protect the King's heart. Were they that obvious?

"Emrys."

Merlin stiffened. He turned and faced Iseldir, backed by Ruadan and the other members of the druid council.

"Take Arthur and flee. Protect our Ruler. We will provide the distraction."

Merlin shook his head. This wasn't their responsibility. "No. I won't leave you all."

"Emrys," Iseldir stressed. "Go. King Arthur placed his trust in us. He gave us back our freedom. Let us place our trust in him."

Merlin glanced between the druids and Arthur.

"Not all battles are yours to fight," Iseldir said.

Gwaine grunted as he shifted Arthur's body onto the unicorn. "Mate...we don't have time to debate."

Merlin swallowed hard and saw the sharp determination in their eyes. There was fear but they held themselves with grace and strength. Merlin gave a brisk nod. He gestured for the others to take Arthur and leave.

They began to head for the tunnels underneath the Citadel.

Merlin turned to leave but Iseldir called out to him once more.

"A piece of advice. Magic is nothing without strength and courage to guide it."  
Merlin forced a smile. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll pray we'll meet again."

Iseldir's lips thinned. "Go."

Merlin didn't like this. He was one of the most powerful sorcerers in Albion and he was leaving the druids to their deaths.

He met the knights and his family at the tunnels in the underneath the city of Camelot. Gaius was yelling at Geoffrey that it was foolish to lug all these books with him.

"Knowledge can be dangerous in the wrong hands," Geoffrey snapped.

Merlin muttered a spell and the books vanished with a POOF.

Geoffrey gasped like someone killed his child.

"They're in a safe place," Merlin assured. At least he hoped they were.

He heard Arthur mumble and stir in Eirian's saddle. He placed a hand on Arthur's forehead. " _Sleep_ , until we get you safe."

Gwaine heaved a long exhale. "He's going to kill us when he wakes up, especially when he's sporting a nasty bruise on his forehead."

"No, Gwaine. He'll realize he's lucky to have you," Merlin said. Arthur was. Over the past year, Merlin grew to see that apart from him, Gwaine was Arthur's closest friend. When they weren't gambling or drinking in secret, Merlin would catch the two of them confiding in one another, more often in a complaint or passing statement. And Merlin found himself going to Gwaine for advice and support when things got tough.

Gwaine scoffed. "He'll act like a princess and whine about this."

"If we make it out," Isolde pointed out. "Are you ladies done chatting?"

Guilt tugged at Merlin at leaving the druids behind. He stole one last look up toward walls of the Camelot, the sun's rays peering down upon them. The mass of people moved like sheep by them and through the tunnels. Barks of commands sounded from the knights as they kept people in order.

So...this was the price of freedom.

They were forced to flee from their homes.

Rage boiled within Merlin. Whoever this Morgause was... He would make her pay for this.

He faced the tunnels once again and watched as Gwaine and Percival walked on each side of Eirian, ensuring Arthur was safe in place, watched as his mother and Balinor squeezed hands as they followed after the Knights of the Round Table, watched as Gaius and Geoffrey gave each other pats of reassurance on their backs.

This Morgause may have forced them from their homes, but she will never take their freedom.

Not while they still drew breath.

Merlin smirked.

He may be forced to flee Camelot, but he was still the Court Sorcerer.

He was still Magic.

* * *

Gwaine pressed his hand against Arthur's back to steady his friend as Eirian stepped on some rocks, weaving his body back and forth.

Damn this.

All of this was terrible timing. This was supposed to be a celebration, a time of peace.

And now...now he was relieving Manau all over again.

He didn't feel an ounce of guilt at all for knocking Arthur out. He knew Arthur. Arthur would've gone out and faced those knights, for Camelot, because he was a reckless hero who didn't care about his own hide.

And the truth was, Gwaine knocked him out because he didn't want to flee and leave Arthur behind. It's in his blood to serve and protect his king.

When Gwaine fled Manau to find a way to save it, he had to leave his lord father behind...and his father died trying to save his kingdom.

Gwaine's heart squeezed.

He never got the chance to say goodbye.

The last thing his father ever told him was: _"A Lord knows he cannot stop the darkness from coming, for night always follows day. The night is always full of struggles, and you may never know when morning will come. But alas, it always arrives. Stay strong, Gwaine. A good lord doesn't preserve his strength for himself, he shares and loans his strength to others, for unity is much stronger than facing the night alone."_

Gwaine glanced down at Arthur for a brief second as he continued down the narrow tunnel.

Why did he feel compelled to loan his strength to Arthur, and hell, even Merlin?

He wasn't exactly certain.

It felt right to him. Like this was what he was meant to do all along.

He'll take heed of his father's advice, and he'll loan his Strength.

* * *

Arthur jerked awake. He winced at the blinding sunlight before his eyes adjusted to the rays bouncing off the ocean before him. He stood and straightened himself up on the beach.

This beach...the only way to enter was through the Labyrinth of Gedref. He glanced down at his hands. They were transparent, which meant...

"That bastard," Arthur muttered as he raised a hand to his head. "He knocked me out." He was going to kill Gwaine when he woke up.

"You have friends who care deeply for you," a voice said.

Arthur faced Anhora, who was dressed in his dirty rags. His hood was down and he didn't have his staff with him.

Arthur grumbled. "I don't see how that classifies as caring."

"I fear for you, young Pendragon. For I've watched you struggle to carry the burdens of a king alone. Did you not take regard of my advice?"

Arthur winced. Anhora had advised him to allow Merlin to shoulder his burdens. And Arthur mostly pushed Merlin away. Not just Merlin...

He remembered the slight concern that would slip when he hung out with Gwaine: " _Don't be a princess. A lord is supposed to loan a king his strength, remember?"_

Arthur sighed. "I know...I know."

"Your fear..."

"I know!" Arthur yelled. "My fear is only worsening my situation. But is it so wrong for me to fear that my burdens will be too much weight for those I care about? I'm King! It's _my_ responsibility. This role was given to me...how can I pass that burden onto them? Just to make it easier for me? It's selfish!"

Anhora clasped his hands behind his back. "If you cannot trust your friends with your burdens, then why do you surround yourself with their company?"

Arthur felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. "I trust them, with my life..."

"In the physical sense, yes. Not in the emotional sense."

Arthur shook his head. "That's not true...I..." His throat constricted. "You make me sound like a girl."

"I make you sound human. You are allowing your pride to prevent you from being vulnerable."

"Pride?" Arthur scoffed. "Where was my pride when I rode out to meet Annis? Where was my pride when I allowed my people to flee instead of fighting? I dismissed my pride!"

"Yes, when it comes to Camelot. Not when it comes to you."

Arthur smacked his jaw shut. There was no retort for that.

"To save your kingdom, you will need the support of magic and strength. Yet their support will be worthless if you are unable to wield courage," Anhora said.

Arthur's forehead creased. He got the sense that Anhora was speaking in riddles again. The unicorn keeper was right, though. Cursed the man, he was always right.

Anhora continued, "You are surrounded by a strong group, a mighty fellowship. Your pure heart brought them together, and it'll be your pure self that will keep them together. Risk being vulnerable, Arthur. Have courage to reveal your true self, for being able to stay true to yourself is the greatest courage of all."  
"I was just trying to stay strong for my people, for _them..."_ Arthur said.

"You once stated that a great King surrounds himself with those who are better than him."

Arthur suddenly felt the mighty warrior in him lessened.

"Any idea why you believe so strongly in that?"

And then the warrior within Arthur roared as he remembered. "Because they'll inspire me to become better and stronger."

"True courage is the ability to be vulnerable and be as we completely are. I understand the need to stay strong for others, and while that is admirable, in the long run, it'll build up a mask where you'll find yourself alone."

And a good king doesn't rule well alone. Hell, look at his father. Arthur didn't want to go through his life alone. He didn't want to grow to become bitter and cynical.

He had a circle of knights, one created out of love and trust, if he'd lost that...

Arthur couldn't bear to think that.

He clenched his fists as he stared out at the waves rolled and crashed onto the shores.

Be vulnerable.

That thought frightened him more than anything.

Arthur held his shoulders high.

In that moment, Arthur vowed that from this day forth he would wield true Courage.


End file.
